superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman
You may be looking for Aquaman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for The Adventures of Aquaman (1967). SuperFriends Team Member ]] Aquaman is an aquatic superhero with the ability to breathe underwater, super strength, and the ability to communicate with marine life. Aquaman is the King of the undersea city of Atlantis. He is a founding member of the SuperFriends. He occasionally uses a large seahorse named Storm for transportation. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Aquaman's real name was Arthur Curry, the son of Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper, and Atlanna, a water-breathing outcast from the lost, underwater city of Atlantis.''SuperFriends, #12''(June-July 1978) confirmed that Aquaman's mother was indeed a native of Atlantis. Thus making this aspect of his origin part of Earth-1A. Due to his heritage, Aquaman discovered as a youth that he possessed various superhuman abilities, including the powers of surviving underwater, communication with sea life, and tremendous swimming prowess.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #260] (May, 1959), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Eventually, Arthur decided to use his talents to become the defender of the Earth's oceans and its inhabitants, starting a career as "Aquaboy." As Aquaboy, he eventually met Superboy (Earth's only other super-powered superhero at the time).As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_1_171 Superboy, Vol. 1 #171] (January, 1971), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Eventually, Arthur grew up and changed his name to "Aquaman." He soon became included in the newly formed Justice League of America team, joining them on their very first adventure.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #28] (March, 1960), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Around this time, Aquaman also began gaining his familiar cast of allies and enemies, which introduced Aqualad, a reject from Atlantis. His unusual purple-hued eyes were the visible sign of his tragic origin.This version of Garth’s origin is shrouded in mystery. In a ‘re-told’ modern version, we are introduced to King Thar and his wife Queen Berra became the reigning monarchs of Shayeris, the capital of a group of Idyllist colonies in the Hidden Valley. Radical Idyllists (including Thar's brother Zath) deposed and murdered King Thar and banished his pregnant wife Queen Berra to Poseidonis, the capital city of Atlantis There she gave birth to Garth, a child with purple eyes. Superstitious Atlanteans claimed that Garth had been born genetically inferior due to his purple eyes and banished him to a barren seabed leagues away from Atlantis. Aquaman takes in the outcast.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_269 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #269] (February, 1960), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Sadly years later, Black Manta, as part of a trap, abducts Mera and Aquaman's infant son, leading to the death of Aquaman's boy.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_452 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #452] (July, 1977), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Continuity From Filmation series: The Adventures of Aquaman (1967) Version]] Coming Soon! Hidden Lair * Aquaman's Hidden Sea Cave Personal life Not much is known about Aquaman's personal life, but he seems to have a special friendship with Wonder Woman, as he is constantly seen with her in her Invisible jet. He is married to Mera and is a mentor to Aqualad in his hometown of Poseidonis. He is also apparently a fan of The Beatles in particular their song: With a Little Help from My Friends. Aquaman's popular catchphrases * "Great Atlantis!" * "Great Neptune!" * "By the beard of Poseidon!" Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** Enhanced Physiology: His bloodstream is filled with an amino acid that keeps his body from freezing in the ocean depths, although his own temperature is naturally quite high, allowing his muscles the heat they need to swim at such high speeds. This amphibious physiology / hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land (though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive) this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the air. ** Superhuman Strength: He can lift approximately 8 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Speed: Aquaman can swim at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Durability: He can survive at depths of up to 3,400 feet below surface level. His body contains fluids that adjust to give him buoyancy at varying depths. His body also produces gases that push out against the ocean pressures as heavily as they push in, preventing him from being crushed at great depths. His body is also highly impervious to physical injury. ** Aquatic telepathy: He has the ability to telepathically communicate with sea creatures ** Animal Control: He can control the minds of virtually any marine creature, forcing them to do his will. ** Hydrokinesis / Water Control: He inherited the ability to mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses: Aquaman has sonar hearing, allowing him to zero in on submarines and anything else in the dark watery deep. He also has the ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. Tempest has excellent close range vision and he can see particularly well in low light. He is partially color blind, almost unable to distinguish between black, green, and blue. Abilities * Oceanography: He has encyclopedic knowledge of oceanography and oceanology. * Marine biology: He is also quite familiar with the creatures of the deep. * Tactical Analysis * Advanced hand-to-hand combat * Diplomacy * Swimming * Leadership: He is the king of his country, the leader of a nation! Weakness * Water Deprivation: If Aquaman stays out of the water for an hour or so, he will start to weaken, and eventually die. Transportation * Aqua Scooter * Storm Weapons * Trident of Neptune Justice League Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Aquaman first appeared in More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73 (Nov. 1941).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_73 More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73] published in November 1941. * Aquaman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger * On Filmation's animated series, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968), Aquaman was voiced by Marvin Miller. * SuperFriends is often credited with having exposed Aquaman to a much wider audience outside of the comic book community. * The trope known as "This looks like a job for Aquaman" originated due to the perceived tendency for Aquaman to be apparently useless outside his native sea enviromnent. External Links * The Aquaman disambiguation page at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database]. * Aquaman at Wikipedia * [http://aqua.gjovaag.com/ The Unofficial Aquaman Website] Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Aqua Family Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members